


Buttercup

by astraas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Oneshot, Short, Yang can sing!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraas/pseuds/astraas
Summary: A quick drabble on a rainy day featuring cheesy singing Yang and some adorable dancing bees.





	Buttercup

The slow melody of soft rain muddled Yang's thoughts as she scrolled absentmindedly through tabloids on her Scroll. It was March and the air was moist and cold causing an uncomfortable steady throb of pain through the remaining end of her right arm. It was a less than comfortable situation.

Blake was perfectly content, reading a particularly engaging novel that had stolen Yang's girlfriend from her for the past few hours. At first, Yang had been complacent and had distracted herself by playing video games, watching television and now reading celebrity drama with her head leaned against Blake's thigh. But now, Yang was bored, and uncomfortable, and missed Blake, even if she was right next to her.

She let out an audible sigh and craned her neck backward, watching Blake's eyes scan a page. Yang always loved her eyes. They were scintillating, encapsulating, and held all of Blake's emotions. She could always tell how Blake was feeling by the look in her eyes.

Yang watched for a moment before tearing her eyes away and sliding to her feet. She rounded the couch, pacing across the living room and into the hallway, through the kitchen, and back into the living room. Yang rested her elbows on the back of the couch, watching over Blake's shoulder before sighing loudly once more.  

Despite the best of her initial attempts, Yang was unable to subtly hint to her girlfriend that she wanted her attention.

With a lengthy groan, she walked back into the kitchen and looked for inspiration. Banging pots and pans would be too childish and rude— Yang was well aware that Blake had sensitive ears. Her eyes flicked across the countertop and landed on the magenta wireless speaker. Now, that was an idea.

Yang turned it on, bringing it with her back into the living room before plunking it down on the coffee table. A moment later, a soft rousing melody began to play. Yang grinned, swaying back and forth as Blake looked up. Then she started to sing.

" _Why do you build me up, Buttercup, baby,_ " Yang's voice was deep and rich like velvet, a glint of mischief in her violet eyes.

Blake smiled, fondly rolling her eyes as Yang continued to sing, moving closer to the couch.

_I need you more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

She complied when Yang took her book out of her hands, slid a bookmark in and put it on the couch. Yang, singing all the while, grabbed Blake by her hips and lifted her into her arms while Blake slung her legs around Yang's waist and her arms over the blonde's shoulders.

_I could be the girl you adore_

_If you'd just let me know_

Yang carried her into open space, rocking from side to side as she sang sweetly. Blake's smile was radiant and with each passing moment, her heart swelled as Yang continued. She had fallen for a complete and utter hopeless romantic.

_Baby, baby, try to find_

_A little time and I'll make you mine_

_I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

Blake removed her legs, dropping herself to the ground and taking Yang's hand, letting the blonde lead her into a soft dance. Both were practically glowing, eyes interlocked in adoration when Blake's soft voice joined to sing the chorus.

_Why do you build me up, Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down and mess me around_

_And then worst of all you never call, baby_

_When you say you will but I love you still_

_I need you more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up, Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Yang spun Blake, before bringing her in close and dipping her down as the music faded.

Blake laughed, head hanging downwards as she looked up at Yang, "If you needed my attention, you could have asked."

Yang pouted, "This was more fun."

"Agreed," Blake murmured, rising up to kiss Yang softly.

 


End file.
